


Broken Pleasure

by TheLoner



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoner/pseuds/TheLoner
Summary: This is a short fic which only Illumi gets off.
Relationships: Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck
Kudos: 17





	Broken Pleasure

Illumi was given a job to kill a rival air to a fortune this job promised at least 100,000 Jenny. He could not get distracted. He was only a mile away from the building when he felt the dumb magician's Nen and his presence isn't easily forgotten either. 

"Well hello there my dear Illu," whispered the magician. 

Illumi chose to ignore him and focused on walking towards the building where he will kill his target. 

"Don't be so mean. Aren't we friends?" said the clown with a pout.

"I have never been nor will I ever be your friend," replied Illumi.

As expected of the odd magician he just gave him a smile and kept following him, trying to keep making conversations. None of which Illumi replied to. As Illumi entered the bedroom of his target, he was greeted with a bloody sight. Illumi turned to Hisoka in outrage and attacked him with needles aimed at his vital points. Hisoka managed to avoid all except for one meant to disable him. 

"Dear Illumi, what was that for?" Asked the clown.

"What did you do?" Questioned Illumi.

“It's a present of course, this is the anniversary of when we first met."

"How do you remember such trivial things"

“Because I've wanted to break you in more ways than one since then."

“You we're only 16, I was only 12, why?"

“You were so cute and looked so empty, I wanted to goad an emotion other than hatred and disgust out of you.”

"This is not the best way”

"Oh, but I know a way to do that, just take this needle off of me and I can show you."

“I'm not sure if I want to see" Said Illumi with his usual soulless eyes.

"Please Illu just once, I'll stop interrupting you during missions." Bribed Hisoka.

Illumi was very tempted by the offer and was in deep consideration. He thought of the dent this interaction would leave on him. However, having Hisoka leave him during his mission would be great and his focus would improve. He considered all the factors and decided it was best to agree. Just a split second when the pin was removed he was restrained by bungee gum and pinned onto the bed which was left untouched by blood. He tried to free himself however Hisoka's Nen had the property of both rubber and gum. Which made it stretchy and sticky. 

“What is the meaning of this" Accused Illumi.  
“Just a little play."

"I'm not enjoying this play of your's."

“Just be patient, my Illu." Whispered Hisoka as he bit his ear. He then went for his lips and licked persistently until Illumi gave in and parted his swollen lips. Illumi fought for dominance with his tongue and lost to Hisoka's experienced one. He was starting to let out needy whimpers and he tried to stop himself but found it difficult.

“Let me hear everything, just let it all out,” said Hisoka as he finally stopped abusing Illumi’s lips and started to strip him instead.

Hisoka inhaled sharply as he stripped Illumi of his pants. He touched the deep red boy shorts that Illumi was wearing.  
“Illu, I didn’t know you liked these things.” Hisoka exclaimed .

“They are the most comfortable thing to wear on missions, it helps me move around better.”

“Well let’s see how far it can stretch shall we?”

Hisoka started by pulling it so it exposed Illumi’s clean pink bud. Illumi shuddered as he felt Hisoka blow on his hole before licking a stripe from his balls to his hole. He then started attacking the hole with his tongue and Illumi shuddered violently as he came in his shorts.

“Wow, Illu wasn’t that fast?” Questioned Hisoka as he came up for air.

“I’ve never taken in any sort of self or outside pleasure, it was very overwhelming,” Illumi replied breathlessly.


End file.
